


This Doesn't Mean Anything

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think I can." Tyler's eyes were huge as he took her in, naked and sprawled across his bed.</p><p>"You don't think you can have sex with me?" Caroline looked incredulous. "Great, that's just great. Maybe you should have told me that <i>before</i> I took all my clothes off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Doesn't Mean Anything

"I don't think I can." Tyler's eyes were huge as he took her in, naked and sprawled across his bed.

"You don't think you can have sex with me?" Caroline looked incredulous. "Great, that's just great. Maybe you should have told me that _before_ I took all my clothes off."

"Not that," Tyler protested, pointedly looking down at his hard-on. "I mean you wanting to just be friends who have sex."

She reached up, pulling him down onto the bed.

"And I thought I was bad at overthinking everything," she said before climbing on top of him and stretching up to kiss him softly. His hips pushed up and she rubbed her vulva over him, teasing him with her closeness and warmth.

"Oh god," he gasped. "Caro, _oh_."

She moved against him faster, until she was clutching at his arms, her breath coming out in little groans of desperation that he echoed.

"Caroline, please, I _need_ , c'mon."

She nipped at his neck lightly, just because she could, before she reached back and guided him into her. Pushing herself up, she sank down, arching in pleasure.

"Oh god, that feels _amazing_."

She stilled once he was completely inside her, just to watch his face twist up with the effort of holding back. His fingers yanked at the sheets underneath him and she stroked her hand down his chest. She was pretty sure not a hint of how aroused she actually was showed in her face.

"You're so hot," she told him. He mock glared at her.

"And you're evil."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said innocently, swiveling her hips. His head fell back as he whimpered and she felt her pussy clamp down around him without any direction from her.

It wasn't as smooth as normal, she was so turned on she was pretty sure she was just jerking her hips but it didn't seem to matter to Tyler. He was thrusting up to meet her, growling, and she grabbed his hand, shoving it in between them.

"Like this," she got out, demonstrating against his arm with her fingers. When he mimicked the movement against her clit she nearly doubled over at the pleasure that shot through her.

"Oh shit," Tyler gasped out and she looked up to see his face fall open as he stiffened. His fingers stopped and his other hand grabbed at her leg, her hip, her arm.

She clenched around him with each shudder than ran through him, the sounds that he made going straight to her cunt. When he finally relaxed she nudged her hips against his fingers, sucking in a deep breath at how good it felt.

"Oh, you think it's your turn?" he teased, the words coming out in a breathless rush.

"If you don't think I will kill you if you don't you are sorely mistaken." Her voice is strained and he laughed.

He fucked her hard and fast, fingers going exactly as she'd demonstrated and she fell forward, bracing herself on his chest. Her hair hid her face and she let the bloodlust take over it, the veins popping out around her eyes.

Her orgasm crept up, crashed over her. She collapsed on top of him as she rode it out, thrusting shamelessly against his hand until it faded down into little pulses that make her gasp.

She stayed on top of him for a long minute, until her breathing evened out and her face was smooth once again. The she carefully moved so he could slip out and she settled down next to him.

He rolled on to his side, hesitantly brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

“This doesn't mean anything,” he said, repeating what she'd said in her We Should Do This speech.

“Of course not,” she agreed, scooting so she could lay her head on his chest. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
